comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Eddie Brock
Origin Edward Allen "Eddie" Brock è sollevata in un cattolico famiglia in San Francisco . Nella sua infanzia, egli aiuta un look giovane ragazza per il suo gatto mancante . Quello che nessuno sa è che Eddie aveva il gatto nel suo seminterrato. E 'tornato il gatto di una giovane ragazza felice, tutti nel quartiere lo vedono come l'eroe. Quando gli si chiede come abbia fatto, dice, "E 'stato facile". Questa è la prima volta in un elenco di molti dove Eddie dimostra di essere un bugiardo compulsivo con un complesso eroe. Più tardi, a tavola , Eddie sta per dire a suo padre di come ha "trovato" il gatto. Il padre però, mostra poco interesse. Quella sera, mentre si guarda la notizia, Eddie dice che l'uomo sta mentendo. Quando suo padre dimostra che lui è confuso, Eddie afferma che lui può sempre sapere quando qualcuno sta mentendo (non si sa se questa è una bugia o se sta dicendo la verità). Sua sorella poi arriva lamentarsi di come Eddie ha rovinato i suoi abiti ecclesiastici. Quando Eddie dice che lei non è la sua mamma, lei urla indietro "Abbiamo usato per avere una mamma prima di voi". Padre di Eddie poi la rimprovera, affermando che non potevano incolpare Eddie per quello che è successo, e che non era colpa sua. Padre di Eddie poi si allontana e Eddie sospira. Quando sua sorella gli ha chiesto che cosa era sbagliato, dice, "posso dire. Sta mentendo". Il giorno dopo, in chiesa, Eddie parla con una vecchia. Lei dice che il mondo è un posto per tutti, e che si è appena conclusa a trovarlo. Poi dice che mentre lui guarda più forte che può, a quanto pare nessuno lo sta cercando. Creazione Eddie Brock è stato creato da David Michelinie e Todd McFarlane nel 1986. Grandi archi narrativi Giornale Giornalismo Eddie Brock Qualche anno dopo si vede Eddie come adolescenti al liceo, cerca di impressionare una ragazza indossando una giacca squadra di wrestling e dicendo che ha fatto la squadra. Anche se, in realtà, è solo l'acqua e asciugamano ragazzo. Lei non mostra alcun interesse per lui però e se ne va. Poi entra negli spogliatoi con ancora indosso la giacca. Quando il vero proprietario della giacca lo vede, ottiene picchiato. Quello stesso giorno, in quello che sembra di classe inglese, Eddie si ispira ad andare in giornalismo quando il suo insegnante parla dello scandalo Watergate e dice che due giornalisti sono riusciti a far cadere l'uomo più potente del mondo. Abbiamo poi saltiamo qualche anno in più e vediamo Eddie applicare nel corso di giornalismo presso ESU Dopo aver cercato di tentare di non farsi prendere mentire su uno stage, si imbatte in Anna Weying , sua futura moglie. Per cercare di conoscerla, dice che vive fuori dal campus e lui le chiede se poteva aiutarlo a trovare il suo posto. Dopo aver camminato in città per un po ', finiscono in una vera e propria cattiva parte. Quando lei mostra il suo disagio, egli rivela che lui in realtà vive in uno dei dormitori e che voleva solo passare un po 'di tempo con lei. Proprio mentre sta per impazzire, qualcuno spacca una bottiglia di vino sopra la testa di Eddie. Anne viene spinto, e lei colpisce la testa su un idrante bussare se stessa fuori. Un gruppo di uomini loro e Eddie circonda, mostrando il suo lato più oscuro, prova a fare un accordo. Prendono Anne annuncio che egli sia, e che lui non dirà una parola. Gli uomini non andare per esso e qualcuno tira fuori un coltello. Ma proprio allora Spider -Man entra e picchia i rapinatori. In seguito, Spider-Man racconta Eddie chiamare la polizia e altalene fuori. Anne poi si sveglia ed è scioccato di vedere Eddie in piedi accanto al gruppo di rapinatori tutto inconsci. Poi gli chiede come abbia fatto e lui dice con lo stesso sorriso ha dato quando ha detto che l'ultima volta, "E 'stato facile". Molto più tardi, Eddie e Anne sono sposati. Eddie è uno stage al Daily Globe . Un giorno, quando arriva, un giornalista di nome Paul Barnum gli dà una pila di lettere per ordinare attraverso. Si apre uno e lo legge. Si tratta di una lettera di un uomo che si è il Sin-Eater chiama. Nella lettera si legge: "Ciao, io sono il Sin-Eater Ho appena sparato. Jean Dewolf Dewolf era un agente di polizia che è stata la prima vittima di Sin-Eater Ho preso il suo distintivo perché è quello che le voci volevano spero che il sangue.. si è asciugato. Se vuoi parlare, io chiamerò il pay-phone a Broadway alle 12:00 il 12 giugno. Forse mi si può fermare ". Eddie guarda l'orologio e vede che oggi è il 12 °, e al 12:00 Broadway Risponde il pay-phone. Quando il Sin-Eater chiede il suo nome, egli si trova e dice che lui è un cronista di nera per il Daily Globe e che se Sin-Eater vuole il suo racconto, che dovrà essere attraverso Brock. Sin-Eater è d'accordo. Torna al Daily Globe, Brock riempie nell'editor di ciò che è accaduto. Paul Barnum è furioso e dice che lui dovrebbe scrivere la storia. Tuttavia, Brock gli ricorda che il Sin-Eater parlerà solo a lui. L'editore dice che per ora non vi è alcuna prova reale di ciò, ma che, se entro la settimana succede qualcosa Eddie otterrà prima pagina. Pochi giorni dopo, Eddie riceve un'altra chiamata. Questa volta la vittima era un giudice che era apparentemente un amico di criminali. Anche in una battaglia che poi si è verificato tra Spider-man e Sin-Eater, ci sono state persone che sono state accidentalmente colpito da Sin-Eaters pistola. Sin-Eater ha detto che non sarebbe responsabile per coloro che hanno messo in mezzo. Chiede anche Eddie se potrà raccontare la sua storia. Che fa e Brock diventa un reporter stella. Quando Sin-Eater chiama una terza volta, chiede se possono incontrare di persona. Mentre titubante, Eddie è d'accordo. Sin-Eater gli dice di andare in chiesa a Broadway e undicesima. Questa è la stessa chiesa dove Eddie in seguito diventa Venom. Quando Eddie arriva, vede alla statua della Vergine Maria. Mentre guardando, una lacrima nera appare da uno dei suoi occhi. Allo stesso tempo, una voce da dietro chiede se Eddie è perdonato. Sempre guardando la lacrima, che sta iniziando a muoversi stranamente, Eddie dice di sì. Mentre stanno parlando, Eddie continua a guardare la lacrima. E 'ormai aleggiava sulle statue, molto come una tela di ragno. Improvvisamente, lo strappo è andato. Eddie e Sin-Eater continuano mentre il simbionte Venom si muove nell'ombra. Sin-Eater fa per andarsene, ma prima di lui Eddie gli chiede come si chiama. Lui risponde: "Emil. Emil Gregg". Se ne va e più tardi, in modo da fa Eddie. Mentre a piedi a casa, Eddie passa un poliziotto. Per un secondo va a dirglielo, ma poi si ferma e continua a camminare. Eddie continua a scrivere articoli Sin-Eater. Un giorno, riceve la visita di due poliziotti, che gli chiede in fretta se sa che il Sin-Eater è. Eddie non risponde, sorridendo. Prendendo come un sì, il poliziotto chiede ogni informazione Eddie ha su di lui e un nome. Eddie dice di no e viene arrestato. Il suo avvocato ha poi sostiene che questo è incostituzionale, e che Eddie sta solo facendo il suo lavoro dal Primo Emendamento. Quando Eddie va a casa quella sera, lui è di fronte a suo padre. Suo padre gli dice che si vergogna di Eddie, Eddie perché sa esattamente chi Sin-Eater è. Quando Eddie cerca di difendere se stesso, il suo papà dice semplicemente che la storia di Eddie non è importante quanto le vittime. Il giorno dopo, Eddie stampa la storia svelando l'identità di Sin-Eater. Più tardi quel giorno, Paolo Barnum dice Eddie che l'editore vuole parlare con lui. Eddie è confuso dal comportamento felice di Paul verso di lui, ma fa quello che dice comunque. L'editor poi dice le parole che cambieranno la sua vita. Emil Gregg non era il vero Sin-Eater. Il vero Sin-Eater si chiamava Stan Carter . Spider-Man ha trovato lui cercando di uccidere il suo prossimo obiettivo un'ora dopo il Globe stampato storia di Eddie. Eddie ha fatto una presa in giro del Daily Globe, e per questo viene licenziato. Venom Venom (Eddie Brock) Qualche tempo dopo, la segreteria telefonica di Eddie registra un messaggio da Anne. Lei dice che oggi lei sta portando un avvocato in modo che possa firmare le carte del divorzio. Abbiamo poi vedere Eddie lasciando il suo appartamento con una pistola. Egli va alla chiesa dove ha conosciuto Emil Gregg e comincia a pregare Dio. Egli dice che mentre lui sa che è un peccato, deve uccidersi. Egli accusa l'Uomo Ragno per aver rovinato la sua vita, e dice che tutto quello che può pensare intestano lo sta uccidendo. Mentre si inizia a parlare del suo odio per Spider-man, il simbionte Venom appare come una lacrima ancora una volta sotto l'occhio della statua. Tuttavia, questa volta si dirige dritto per Brock. Si accorge di un secondo prima che accada, il simbionte passa attraverso il suo occhio e comincia a legare con lui. A Eddie spaventato, inizia urlando. Il Padre della Chiesa lo sente e viene fuori. Quando vede Eddie fugge a chiamare la polizia. Nel frattempo, Eddie è vedere alcuni dei ricordi della symbiote, tra cui Spider-Man trovare il simbionte sul Battleworld , e Spider-Man per liberarsi di esso. Eddie allora inizia a rendersi conto che il simbionte non sta cercando di fargli del male, ma che loro sono dalla stessa parte. Proprio come il simbionte diventa completamente dentro di lui, Eddie sviene e due poliziotti si presentano. Mentre si avvicinano Brock, si sveglia. Ha poi violentemente getta il simbionte e lo copre. I due poliziotti iniziano le riprese ma il simbionte si ferma i proiettili e afferra uno di loro. Il poliziotto e la corsa padre fuori. Il poliziotto allontana, chiedendo di back-up. Eddie si avvicina al padre e gli chiede di perdonare Eddie per le cose che ha fatto, compreso l'omicidio ha appena finito. Il poliziotto rimanente, vedendo il suo compagno morto, guida a destra in Eddie, cercando di ucciderlo. Tuttavia il simbionte crea una rampa, e la macchina va a destra su di esso e si schianta contro la chiesa. Eddie allora promette che questa è l'ultima cosa. Dopo essere stato perdonato, Eddie cammina al suo appartamento, dove Anna e un avvocato sono in attesa. Dopo il simbionte lui e forme rade in un abito, Eddie si avvicina a loro. Anne è impressionato, dicendo che sembra molto meglio allora l'ultima volta che ha incontrato. Lei dice che poi tutto stava parlando era Spider-Man. Eddie poi urla: "Spider-Man ha rovinato le nostre vite!" (Lui e il simbionte, o lui e Anne?) Allora Lei dice che lui non sa nemmeno chi è e viceversa. Dopo aver firmato le carte, Eddie va dentro ora a parlare con il simbionte. "Potrei non so chi sia, ma che fai". Eddie inizia a ridacchiare. Presto si sta ridendo, e il più forte lui ride, il più importante una bocca diventa sul suo volto. Presto Eddie sta ridendo a squarciagola, e la bocca sul suo volto è passato da normale ad mostruosa. E con questo, Venom è nato. Per il Uccidi! Sull'orlo del suicidio, Eddie è andato a una chiesa per chiedere perdono quando il destino intervenne. L'alieno simbionte Pietro ottenuto sul Arcano pianeta s '(Battleworld) ha iniziato a scivolare via, verso Eddie. Percependo il suo dolore emotivo, si sentiva un dolore simile e l'odio per l'Uomo Ragno che emana da Brock. Mesi dopo, Eddie Brock è diventato il Venom originale. Anche se il suo corpo fosse stato affinato per quasi la perfezione, la mente di Brock è stato ridotto a un vaso che tutto consuma di odio. E 'stato questo sentimento feroce che ha attirato il parassita empatica. Per sopravvivere, il costume alieno doveva nutrirsi la fonte più vicina e più grande di emozione. Il simbionte entrato mentalmente e fisicamente con Brock, le cui emozioni travolto lo straniero già confuso. Il pensiero dominante su entrambi i loro mente è stata quella di Spider-Man. Ma puro odio di Brock per il combattente crimine contorto sentimenti del symbiote in misura simile. In effetti, le emozioni di Brock ha guidato la folle simbionte, proprio come il loro legame può aver spinto Brock oltre il bordo. Brock presto scoperto che il costume gli ha dato tutti i poteri di Spider-Man, e altro ancora. Ha anche aggiunto di massa al suo già ampio telaio e ha aumentato la sua forza a livelli sovrumani. Che si fa chiamare "Venom", Brock ha diretto il costume a germogliare un ghigno orrendo e tracciata la sua vendetta. Attraverso il costume, Venom imparato molto su Spider-Man, tra cui la sua identità segreta. Brock va dopo Peter Parker Venom sconfitto, Eddie e l'alieno contenuti Brock schernito Peter Parker con assalti minori, come spingendolo davanti a un treno della metropolitana in movimento. Il costume alieno potrebbe annullare di Wall Crawler senso di ragno presumibilmente proiettando frequenze contrastanti su onde cerebrali di Spider-Man. Venom, infine, ha fatto una mossa audace, quando ha affrontato la moglie di Parker, Mary Jane , al loro vecchio appartamento di Chelsea. Sebbene contorto senso morale di Venom non gli ha permesso di nuocere fisicamente Mary Jane, Spider-Man si rese conto immediatamente la natura di questa minaccia. Prendendo il tempo per recuperare il fucile sonico dal Fantastici Quattro , Spider-Man sfidato Venom alla Chiesa della Madonna del SS. Anche se ha sparato il blaster a Venom, Spider-Man presto scoperto che il simbionte non può essere separato da Brock perché era completamente legato con lui. Cercando di fuggire e di ripensare le sue opzioni, Spider-Man è stata colta di sorpresa da Venom. Ha catturato l'Uomo Ragno e lo fissato per l'interno della campana della chiesa con una notevole quantità di tessitura. Spider-Man scampato schiacciamento battaglio della campana prima di sconfiggere Venom da costringendolo a esaurire la sua fornitura di tessuto, di cui il simbionte alieno è in realtà composto. Prima che lo straniero potesse rigenerare abbastanza della sua massa per diventare una rinnovata minaccia, Spider-Man ha portato Venom per i Fantastici Quattro che lo ha imprigionato in una cella di contenimento sonico. I Fantastici Quattro Venom poi spediti al governo super-carcere in Colorado Rockies chiamato il Vault . Un giovane guardia di nome Hugh Taylor, che era stato appena assegnato al Vault è stato ingannato nel pensare che Venom era un collega caduto e rilasciato il meccanismo cancello, che imprigionato il criminale. Venom ha ucciso la guardia ingenuo e fuggì a New York Città , dove ancora una volta affrontò Spider-Man. Questa volta l'Uomo Ragno utilizzato guerra psicologica su Venom, per scherno il simbionte alieno per tornare a lui. L'alieno, strappata dal suo rapporto di amore-odio per Spider-Man, ha cercato di lasciare Brock e di ristabilire il suo legame con il suo proprietario originale. Ma il trauma di cercare di staccarsi dal sistema nervoso di Brock era troppo da sopportare. Il costume alieno e Eddie Brock erano entrambi inconscio bussato e, successivamente, sono stati restituiti al Vault, dove sono stati incarcerati. Da allora, Venom è passato attraverso molti cambiamenti. Il prossimo incontro, Venom è andato dopo Spider-Man intorno allo stesso tempo Jonathon Cesare , un fan pazzo e ossessionato di Mary Jane Watson-Parker , ha inviato due mercenari Styx e pietra dopo l'Crawler Muro. Venom involontariamente è stato implicato nel complotto quando i due hanno tentato di seguirlo attraverso le fogne, nella speranza di trovare Spider-Man. Sfortunatamente per loro, Venom sfuggito le fogne nella sua sembianza umana. Dopo l'ennesimo scontro con l'Uomo Ragno, Styx e Stone hanno trovato i due e hanno tentato di uccidere Spider-Man. Fortunatamente per Spidey, anche se in un brutto modo, Venom potrebbe non consentire a nessuno di uccidere Spider-Man, salvare se stesso. Attaccare i due, la lotta ne seguì, prima di Stige, il cancro vivente, toccò la Symbiote, uccidendolo nel processo. Brock in carcere Il Symbiote apparentemente morto, Eddie Brock è stato inviato a una prigione non sovrumano. Tuttavia, è emerso che il simbionte è stato semplicemente inviato in uno stato comatoso, apparentemente immune alle malattie terrestri. Tornando a Eddie Brock, i due facilmente sfuggito. Nel breakout, tuttavia, la tuta ha lasciato un piccolo micelio dietro di esso, che avrebbe legame con il compagno di cella di Eddie, Cletus Kasady . Nessuno avrebbe saputo di questo per mesi. Eddie ha portato l'Uomo Ragno a un'isola nei Caraibi, lontano da persone e innocenti, nella speranza di ucciderlo da solo. Tuttavia, Spider-Man in seguito si rese conto che Venom sarebbe solo contento se sapesse che Spider-Man era morto. Fingendo la sua morte, Spider-Man made Venom credere che era morto. Finalmente felice, Venom pensato che ci fosse alcun motivo per tornare alla civiltà, avendo tutti gli serviva sull'isola, e vi rimase. Venom vs Carnage Pochi mesi dopo, un serial killer megalomane conosciuto solo come Carnage . Ha iniziato una furia omicida di massa in tutta Manhattan, uccidendo centinaia di persone. Spider-Man ha tentato di fermarlo, ma rapidamente imparato che egli era molto outmatched, nonostante la sua esperienza superiore. Rendendosi conto che Carnage possedeva una Symbiote, Peter malincuore si rese conto che aveva bisogno di aiuto di Venom per fermare questa minaccia. Come contattare la Torcia Umana e andare verso l'isola dove avevano Venom sinistra. Quando si rese conto che Venom Spider-Man era in vita, ha attaccato i due. Dopo un breve battibecco, però, Venom ascoltato quello che Spider-Man aveva da dire. Promettendo di aiutare fermata Spider-Man Carnage in cambio della sua libertà, Spider-Man accettato con riluttanza, a partire la prima di molte alleanze non facili con l'altro. Tornando a New York , Venom e Spider-Man hanno tentato di fermare furia di Carnage due volte con eguale insuccesso. Infine, tuttavia, durante un concerto rock al Madison Square Garden, hanno smesso di Carnage dopo aver tentato di uccidere J. Jonah Jameson . Accensione del sistema audio del palco al massimo, Spider-Man distrutto simbionte Carnage di Kasady, ea malincuore ha tentato di fermare Venom, prima di Venom lo ha attaccato, ancora in possesso di abbastanza odio e la forza per tentare di soffocarlo. Tuttavia, Venom è stato fermato dai Fantastici Quattro, che Venom realizzato fosse dietro tutto questo insieme. L'odio di Venom in Spider-Man era più grande che mai. Dopo anni di lotta, però, Venom ha raggiunto un'intesa con Spider-Man, e fece una tregua. Lethal Protector Lethal Protector Dopo aver affrontato una tregua con Spider-Man, Venom sarebbe trasferirsi a San Francisco . Iniziato come un " Protettore Letale ", Venom sarebbe imbattuto in una città sotterranea nascosta abitata da senzatetto. Un uomo conosciuto come Roland Treece mandava mercenari per sterminare queste persone in modo da poter rivendicare la riserva nascosta oro sotto la città sotterranea. Venom ha deciso di proteggere queste persone da Treece e infiltrato società Treece. Le azioni di Venom avevano ottenuto l'attenzione di Spider-Man, tuttavia, e Spider-Man viaggiato a San Francisco per portare Venom giù una volta per tutte. Mentre Spidey cercato un vantaggio sul suo ex nemico, Venom è stato inseguito da un gruppo di soldati altamente addestrati noto come la giuria. La Giuria è stato portato insieme da Orwell Taylor , il padre del giovane Vault ufficiale Venom ucciso durante un Vault breakout . La Fondazione Vita separa dolorosamente il simbionte dal corpo di Eddie La Giuria inesorabilmente attaccato Venom, quasi uccidendolo fino Fondazione Vita in salvo, poi catturato, lui. Carlton Drake , capo della fondazione aveva piani per la creazione di super-guardia simile a prima progenie di Venom, Carnage, e violentemente strappato da Venom cinque deporre le uova, la creazione di le Cinque simbionti Life Foundation e unendoli con i loro migliori personale. Spider-Man ha incontrato uno dei nuovi simbionti, un essere umano femminile unito con un simbionte, e seguì la schiena alla Fondazione Vita. Rendendosi conto che l'intrusione di Spider-Man era in ordine di rintracciare Venom, Venom e da allora non era più utile per la fondazione, Drake aveva il simbionte violentemente separato da Eddie, quasi uccidendo Eddie. Eddie avrebbe poi liberarsi e di team-up con Spider-Man, ricongiungimento con il suo simbionte Venom. I cinque nuovi simbionti testati i loro poteri contro gli sforzi combinati di Spider-Man e Venom, ma i loro simbionti, dove apparentemente distrutte da una macchina innescata da Venom, e l'ospite umano in cui credeva morto dopo che la Fondazione vita complessa in autodistruzione. Scampato il palazzo esplode, i due nemici di Spider-alimentati potrebbero unire le forze contro Roland Treece e impedirgli di uccidere tutti gli abitanti della città sotterranea. Spider-Man poi tornò a New York , mentre Venom sarebbe rimasto con la città sotterranea. Maximum Carnage Carnage poi scappa di nuovo carcere e lui è affiancato da altri furfanti eccellenti. Si inizia il Maximum Carnage , ancora una volta, Spider-Man e Venom lo avrebbero combattere di nuovo. Carnage chiamò Venom in TV. Venom sarebbe poi assemblare la propria squadra tra Cloak, Dagger , Morbius , e lotta Carnage. A un certo punto Venom viene catturato e torturato da Carnage e fughe successive. Lui e Carnage poi combattere nei pressi di una piccola pianta e Venom Carnage sconfigge in una grande esplosione. Ansia di Separazione Separato dal suo simbionte, Eddie combatte la sua prole aliena Tuttavia, qualche tempo dopo, la Fondazione Vita simbionti sarebbero tornati. Dopo essere stato separato dal suo simbionte dal Scarlet Spider , Eddie Brock è stato inviato a un centro di ricerca. I cinque simbionti Life Foundation irrompere la possibilità di fuggire con Eddie. Continuavano Eddie prigioniero finché non sarà d'accordo ad aiutare i padroni di casa umani controllano le loro simbionti. Ma uno dei cinque simbionti, Donna (Urlo) poi uccide i padroni umani del suo compagno di prole uno per uno. Quando il simbionte Venom scappato dalla sua prigionia e si ricongiunge con Eddie, i due Urlo sconfitta e lasciare lei ei suoi quattro compagni morti (con i loro simbionti ancora in vita) per le autorità (i restanti quattro simbionti poi si fondono in un unico e legame con Vault Guardia Scott Washington per diventare ibrida ). La CIA Molto tempo dopo, Venom è stato reclutato tramite un ultimatum da parte del governo di essere uno speciale agente operazioni antiterrorismo. Venom ha accettato, ma uno stipula della transazione non sedersi troppo bene con lui. Una bomba è stata piantata nel petto per assicurare l'obbedienza completa e totale. Dopo un paio di missioni, Venom divenne stanca della situazione e aveva il Symbiote eseguire un intervento chirurgico su di lui e estratta la bomba. Un trambusto seguì in cui il risultato finale è stato Eddie Brock giaceva privo di sensi e il simbionte "morto", solo per tornare più tardi e ri-unirsi con Eddie. Così Venom era di nuovo tutto e in cerca di cose quadrati con Spider-Man, ancora una volta. Aveva perso la memoria e non sapeva più l'identità segreta di Spider-Man, ma sapeva che un profondo odio seduto risiedeva in lui per il web-testa. La morte di Anna Weying Poco dopo la reunion, Venom è unito al Sinister Six per un breve periodo al fine di ottenere a Spider-Man. Dopo essere stato disprezzato da parte del gruppo, ha braccato alcuni membri del team di vendetta (compreso Electro , il Sandman , e Alëša Kravinoff ). Più tardi Eddie Brock avvicinato la sua ex-moglie Anne Weying, e al pensiero di avere la schiena Symbiote nella sua vita, saltò fuori dalla finestra di un appartamento e si è uccisa. Venom ha incolpato Spider-Man, il quale ha avuto uno scontro con destra prima Anne morì. Così l'odio per il vecchio Webhead è stata alimentata da capo. Eddie sta morendo di cancro Eddie sta morendo di cancro Dopo l'incollaggio, una volta di più con il simbionte, Brock ha un risveglio religioso e decide contro la fusione in modo permanente con esso. Brock sceglie invece di vendere il simbionte di signore del crimine Don Fortunato, con l'intenzione di donare 100 milioni di dollari ricevuti in beneficenza prima di morire. Angelo Fortunato , figlio del Don, diventa il secondo Venom per un breve periodo di tempo. Tuttavia, Angelo inizia uccidendo persone innocenti nella sua ricerca di gloria e poi dimostra di essere un ospite debole per il simbionte, essere umiliato in una battaglia con Spider-Man. Il Symbiote abbandona Angelo metà salto, e la successiva caduta lo uccide. Sentendo questo, Brock si sente responsabile e tenta di suicidarsi taglio i polsi, ma sopravvive. Il Symbiote poi diventa attaccato al Mac Gargan , meglio conosciuto come lo Scorpione, al momento. Quando Peter Parker si smaschera pubblicamente come Spider-Man, Brock è tra i milioni di testimoni. Si è mostrato in ospedale, rapidamente soccombere fisicamente al suo cancro e soffrire di allucinazioni del simbionte, che rappresenta il suo lato oscuro. Vede Mary Jane Watson Parker guardando su un coma zia May , che è stato gravemente ferito da un proiettile. Brock non ha idea di che cosa fare, ma il suo lato oscuro poi lo convince a uccidere zia May. Ordini Brock un dress-up costume del costume nero di Spider-Man e si propone di ucciderla, prima dell'omicidio di un infermiere per ottenere a suo modo. All'ultimo minuto, ha un cambiamento del cuore, trovando che non può uccidere una persona innocente come zia May. Eddie ripetutamente fette suoi polsi, al fine di sbarazzarsi di Venom. Dice Peter Parker che, mentre lui ha fatto cose terribili, non è una persona terribile, e chiede il suo perdono, prima di saltare fuori dalla finestra. Peter rompe la sua caduta da lui cattura con due fili di tessitura. Risveglio incatenato al suo letto, Brock decide di tenere meglio il controllo di se stesso nel poco tempo che ha lasciato. Racconta il suo lato oscuro in cui accetta la sua presenza, fino a quando essa riconosce che da quel momento in poi, egli è in controllo. Anti-Venom Eddie Brock come Anti-Venom Nuovi modi per morire Mentre ancora una volta a pregare in una chiesa, Brock è stato scoperto da filantropo di nome Martin Li , che è segretamente il signor Negativo . Dopo Matt Murdock rivela in una corte di legge che Brock non era responsabile delle sue azioni, mentre legato alla Symbiote e ha Eddies accuse cadute, Li ottiene Brock un lavoro nella sua mensa. Eddie ha cominciato la vita come cuoca e ai continui cicli di chemio-terapia, al fine di cercare di combattere il suo cancro. Quando Eddie credeva suo cancro terminale stava per ucciderlo, un tocco di Mr. Negative accusato i resti della Venom simbionte nel suo corpo e attivano loro causando loro di legame per i suoi bianchi del sangue-cellule (leucociti). Questo ha creato un nuovo marchio, simbionte non-senziente che viveva all'interno di sangue di Eddie segretamente guarire il suo corpo di cancro. Un giorno, Mac Gargan (il Venom), mentre la caccia per Spider-Man, percepì un ex ospite e presumendo di essere Spider-Man ha seguito il sentore. Gargan poi incontra Brock invece di Spider-Man cercando di nascondere dal nuovo Venom mentalmente instabile. Il simbionte Venom poi tenta di lasciare Mac Gargan a ri-bond con Brock, tanto da entrambi Gargan e sgomento di Brock. Tuttavia, dopo il contatto con la pelle Brock, il nuovo simbionte leucociti cominciò a reagire. La sostanza bianca filtra fuori dai suoi pori e il simbionte Venom è subito degenerata e respinto. Una volta che il simbionte copre completamente il corpo e trasforma il suo aspetto, Brock si dichiara "Anti-Venom". Segue una lotta tra Anti-Venom e Venom, con Venom essere chiaramente picchiato. Solo per il tempestivo intervento di Spider-Man, che gli errori anti-veleno per un cattivo, dà il tempo Venom per ottenere il suo piede. I due esseri abilitate symbiote, poi battuto Spider-Man fuori dalla lotta solo per continuare la loro battaglia. Dopo diversi colpi contro l'altro, Anti-Venom riconosce Spider-Man come un alleato, mentre Spider-Man comincia a rendersi conto Anti-Venom non è un altro Symbiote male. Spider-Man allora tiene Venom in modo che Anti-Venom può purificare Gargan del Symbiote. Pensando che il simbionte Venom è completamente distrutto, Eddie rivolge la sua attenzione a Spider-Man. Anti-Venom sensi piccole tracce del Symbiote in Spider-Man. Anti-Venom rimuove le tracce di veleno, ma poi comincia a pulire Spider-Man del suo sangue radioattivo non sapendo che questa è la fonte dei suoi poteri di ragno. Eddie non è riuscito a curare Spider-Man perché ragioni di Spider-Man con Eddie,. Però da quel momento in poi, i poteri di Spider-Man indeboliscono notevolmente in presenza di Anti-Venom Il Thunderbolts ( Songbird e Uomo Radioattivo ) poi arrivano, e cercare di uccidere il nuovo Symbiote. Ma Eddie si dimostra immune alla proiezione sonora di Songbird e di Radioactive Man calore / radiazioni, a differenza di simbionti precedenti tra cui Venom. Eddie allora prova a pulire Uomo Radioattivo ma Songbird lo salva. Norman poi dice loro di ritirarsi, e si prendono Gargan tornare alla base di guarirlo e Venom. Dopo la lotta, fugge Spider-Man e Anti- Venom si intrufola sulla nave Thunderbolts. Poi si traveste da uno dei loro soldati e si infiltra la loro base in cui scopre il loro piano per uccidere Spider-Man utilizzando la sua macchina fotografica, saccheggiato da Norman Osborn . Hanno poi decodificare le loro armi di seguire tracciante di Spider-Man. In risposta a questo, Brock ruba la macchina fotografica posteriore di Pietro. Eddie allora segue Bullseye e le truppe dove agguato Spider-Man, e lui informare gli circa la sua prossima mossa, in una dimostrazione di amicizia e di buona volontà. Norman utilizza i resti di Anti-Venom in Gargan per creare un super-veleno in grado di distruggere il nuovo simbionte. Ha poi abiti Gargan in un nuovo Scorpion power-suit che contiene una coda cibernetica e stinger riempito con il super-veleno. Il potere-tuta permette anche il simbionte Venom di rigenerarsi, fornendo nuova protezione contro il contatto di Anti-Venom. Eddie porta Spider-Man torna OsCorp ei due si separano, a causa dello stato indebolito di Spider-Man in presenza di Eddie. Brock si traveste da Uomo Ragno per distrarre gli altri Thunderbolts, mentre l'Uomo Ragno va dopo Osborn. Dopo la tessitura Songbird e uomo radioattivo ad una parete, Anti-Venom affronta Gargan, che ora incorpora sia la sua potenza imposta come Scorpion e Venom. Dopo una battaglia estenuante, Gargan come Scorpion colpisce Anti-Venom con il suo pungiglione ed inietta il super-veleno che distrugge apparentemente vestito di Brock. Gargan avanza per uccidere Brock, ma è incontrato resistenza da parte il simbionte Venom. Il simbionte si rafforza e si rompe però battle suit di Gargan, rifiutandosi di lasciare Gargan uccidere Brock. Gargan spiega che il seme ama ancora Brock troppo e si arrende, ma promette Brock che egli superare questo problema e un giorno finirlo, a cui Brock risponde "Non se io uccido prima". Sconosciuto a Gargan, riforme tuta anti-veleno di Brock. Egli ammette, che l'Uomo Ragno ha aiutato mostrare un lato di umanità che aveva dimenticato da tempo. Dicendo anche che la loro era più che poteva imparare da lui. Ora un latitante per aiutare Spider-Man e la lotta contro i Thunderbolts, Brock è tornato sulle strade che prevedono di continuare la sua ricerca religiosa come Anti-Venom. Bianco e Nero Recentemente, dopo Anti-Venom usato i suoi poteri per curare una ragazza di nome Jenna Cole dalla sua dipendenza da eroina, lui la manda a Martin Li ' s riparo FESTA . All'insaputa di Eddie, Martin Li aveva iniziato a rifiutare nuovi residenti. Zia May avrebbe sentito niente di tutto ciò, e andò a parlare con il signor Li personalmente. Lo trovò la formazione dei rifugiati asiatici che erano stati salvati da OsCorp , formazione nelle arti marziali. Martin Li trasformato maggio via, affermando che si trattava di una sessione chiusa. Nel frattempo, Anti-Venom ha seguito i concessionari ai propri fornitori (un gruppo di uomini mascherati che si chiamava The Inner Demons , una banda che ha lavorato per il signor Negative). Quando trova e li attacca, Eddie era sorpreso che erano armati con armi che aveva lo stesso veleno tossina quasi ucciso con. Anti-Venom è stato in grado di uccidere la maggior parte dei Inner Demons che erano presenti l'affare e ottenere abbastanza informazioni da uno lasciò in vita per scoprire la loro prossima mossa. Tuttavia, uno degli uomini fuggiti e hanno raccontato Mr. Negative quello che è successo. Anti-Venom si presentò per fermare il crimine accanto alla banda, rubando un camion di medicina di prescrizione da OsCorp. Ma la banda era preparato e ha colto l'occasione per tendere un'imboscata Anti-Venom in gran numero. Mr. Negative stesso era presente e confrontarsi Anti-Venom, rivelando la sua identità era Eddie Brock. Anti-Venom è rimasto scioccato che il signor Negativo conosceva il suo vero nome, e più in modo che conosceva la debolezza di Eddie. Stesso Anti-Venom trovato così grandemente inferiorità numerica che non aveva altra scelta che ritirarsi, i membri delle Inner Demons sparsi a caccia Eddie giù, che aveva effettivamente raddoppiato indietro al camion stavano rubando e tirò fuori gli uomini lasciati a guardia di esso, ma dal momento che Eddie sapeva che il camion apparteneva a Norman Osborn ha scelto di giocare a Robin Hood e rubare la medicina se stesso e donarlo alla FESTA. Mentre Eddie era caduta fuori la medicina e desiderando di poter vedere lo sguardo sui popoli bisognosi affronta all'interno che ne aveva bisogno, vide Mr. Negative di entrare nell'edificio, Eddie spiato Mr. Negativo e con orrore lo ha scoperto di essere Martin Li. Questa rivelazione ha gettato tutto quello che Eddie era vero in discussione, come Martin Li era l'uomo che doveva la sua seconda possibilità di. Ora sapendo Martin Li era Mr. Negativo, e anche sapendo che nessuno gli avrebbe creduto se avesse detto loro, Eddie viene lasciato solo con sé dubbi e incertezze. Nuovi modi di vivere Una quantità sconosciuta di tempo dopo, Eddie è tornato al suo obiettivo principale, per proteggere gli innocenti, e per "curare il male". Jenna Cole ritorna, come informatore di Eddie e la chiave nel mondo della droga, egli usa la sua per infiltrarsi in una banda. Pur tenendo premuto un membro della banda che continua a chiamare Jenna il soprannome di "Jenna il drogato", viene rivelato Eddie ha ancora irrisolti problemi di rabbia, quando per poco non uccide l'uomo, Jenna gli dice di fermarsi, così che fa. Dopo aver preso giù che nascondiglio della droga, Jenna usa le sue abilità per individuare un altro, lei ci va, Eddie segue, e in una lotta in cui il Punitore alla fine viene coinvolto, Jenna viene rapito e portato attraverso il confine, Eddie andare con Punisher nel suo furgone dopo di lei. Punisher pensa ancora di Eddie come un assassino, dicendo che non è cambiato un po ', il che rende incerta Eddie ulteriormente, l'unico motivo per cui prende Eddie nel furgone è perché sa che non c'è modo di ucciderlo. Quando arrivano, Punisher scende Eddie off dove si chiede, di dirigersi verso un'altra zona. Eddie entra in una stanza piena di guardie, e dopo aver avuto una conversazione telefonica con il signore della droga, che rivela che ha Jenna, alto fuori di testa, Eddie perde e afferra una guardia e letteralmente lui lacrime a metà in rabbia. SNAP Dopo aver ucciso tutti Eddie e il Punitore è andato alla base di signori della droga. Brock va e si infiltra nella base mentre il Punitore va in silenzio. Dopo aver ucciso un paio di persone, il signore della droga colpisce Eddie con una macchina. Poi il signore della droga continua a parlare di quanto di un drogato di Jenna è che rende Brock così arrabbiato lui prende la sua macchina e spacca sulle spallette del signore della droga. Eddie allora abbracci Jenna mentre il Punitore stava per snipe lui, ma lui a corto di munizioni. Brock mette Jenna nella droga signori della vettura e il signore della droga sotto la macchina dice: "Io ti ammazzo", ma Eddie solo calpesta il viso e sale in macchina di guida off. Ritorno di Anti-Venom Anti-Venom ... mister negativo ... il mio amico, il mio nemico Durante la strada per Spider-Island, Venom fa il suo ritorno in "il fantasma di Jean DeWolff." In questo arco inizia una crociata contro l'ondata di criminalità di Mr. Negative, e alla fine trova Martin Li se stesso. Come lacrime Anti-Venom a parte la limousine, Spider-Man interviene e interrompe Brock da brutalmente uccidendo ciò che crede di essere un "uomo innocente." Spider-man è facilmente sconfitto dal vestito nuovo di Brock e viene catturato. Più tardi Eddie cerca di convincere Spider-man che Martin Li e Mister Negativo sono uno nella stessa. A causa della sua incredulità, Spider-man è costretto ad aggregarsi con Brock mentre continua la sua ricerca su Mister Negativo. Alla fine Anti-Venom è un'imboscata e pugnalato da quello che sembra essere una "spada negativo" e perde il sopravvento. Squadre poi Wraith su con i due e che rivelano la vera identità negativa di per la stampa e viene arrestato. La storia si conclude con Anti-Venom finalmente diventare un eroe. Spider-Island Anti-Venom appare come un personaggio ricorrenti nelle vicende di Spider-Island, in cui egli usa i suoi poteri di guarigione per trasformare i cittadini infetti di New York da esseri alimentati ragno torna a cittadini medi al giorno. Quando gli eroi scoprono che Eddie Brock detiene l'unica cura per l'infestazione, Flash Thompson si impegna in conflitto con Anti-Venom, al fine di garantire e lo consegneranno ai Reed Richards . Richards usa la tuta al fine di curare a New York, ma a costo di perdere il suo amato Eddie simbionte. Aftermath Eddie è stato lasciato con nulla da mostrare per il suo sacrificio. Ha preso a vivere in una baracca, raccogliendo le armi che aveva confiscati durante i suoi anni come Venom. Il suo nuovo obiettivo diventa sradicare le specie symbiote prima che poi crescono in numero e prendere in consegna la Terra. Uccide presto e Grido e piani per andare dopo Venom prossima ibrida. Savage Six / Toxin Il simbionte Tossina forzatamente l'incollaggio di Eddie Brock Eddie persegue Venom ad una riunione segreta di vari cattivi super-powered che sarà indetta dalla Crime-Master e Jack-o-Laterano. Come Venom cerca di prendere Crime-Master e Jack-O-Lantern fuori a distanza tramite un fucile da cecchino, Eddie fa un tentativo contro Venom con il proprio fucile munito di proiettili sonori. Il trambusto richiama l'attenzione del crimine-Master ed i suoi soci, pochi secondi prima Venom ragnatele Eddie e bussa incosciente. Dopo Venom malapena la fuga dal tentativo di assassinio fallito, Crime-Master recupera Eddie e lo espone al simbionte tossina, il pericoloso simbiotico alieno Venom stesso ha contribuito Crime-Master ottenuto. Eddie Brock è Tossina Come Tossina, Eddie non ha alcun controllo nel loro rapporto simbiotico. Il simbionte Tossina, alimentata dal suo intenso odio per Venom, assiste nel piano del crimine-Master di uccidere Venom e la sua famiglia. Tossina (Eddie) e Venom (Flash) 's primo scontro termina con Tossina sconfitto e palmate up. Il loro prossimo scontro durante Savage Six si trasforma in una disperata lotta per la Venom, cercando di separare Eddie dal simbionte Tossina. Utilizzando un fuoco di fila di bombe incendiarie, Venom è in grado di ferire Tossina abbastanza a lungo per estrarre l'inconscio Eddie Brock libero da massa simbiotica di Tossina. Come Brock riprende conoscenza, il simbionte tossina, ancora in fiamme, trascina gli indifesi Eddie attraverso le fiamme, bruciando sul serio Eddie, e tentativi di legame ancora una volta con Eddie. In grado di gestire le fiamme a causa proprio simbionte di Flash essere altamente vulnerabili al fuoco, Venom è costretto a lasciare Eddie e tossiche dietro, la tossina simbionte legame ancora una volta con Eddie in un grande mucchio di ardente sostanza aliena, apparentemente uccidendo Brock. Tossina sopraffà il killer cannibale In seguito, però, si dimostra che Eddie Brock è ancora vivo e ora come Tossina continua la sua guerra sanguinosa contro il crimine. Pensiero prima ha un punteggio personale in sospeso con Flash, lui tracking per Philadelphia. Egli è prossimo visto per le strade di Philadelphia dove incontra un assassino cannibale infettato da qualche tecnologia aliena gli U-Foes avevano acquisito. Eddie rilascia tossine e loro battaglia con Tossina domina fino alla assassino rilascia tentacoli mostruosi e lacrime attraverso Tossina ponendo fine alla lotta. Riprendendo il profumo del mostro, Toxin ha deciso seguire all'inseguimento sperando di usare il killer come esca per i Venom. Quando Flash rintraccia il cannibale giù, Tossina appare dal nulla, pronto a confrontarsi con Venom. I due hanno uno scontro brutale con Brock dominante a causa del suo simbionte superiore. Durante il combattimento la creatura cannibale tenta di attaccare la tossina, ma viene ucciso da lui. Flash è solo in grado di sconfiggere definitivamente Tossina, iniettandogli un sedativo per il suo simbionte. La notte dopo la loro lotta, Eddie si presenta a scuola di Flash e richiede avranno terminato la loro lotta. Flash gli dice no, come lui sa Flash non avrebbe danneggiato i loro bambini, nonostante il suo stato mentale. Assassini più cannibali mostrano e le due simbionti squadra e riescono a uccidere le cacciatrici symbiote. Dopo la lotta, Eddie vuole finire la loro lotta, ma Flash gli dice no di nuovo come Eddie non ha mai avuto un motivo per trattenere Venom e che deve e sta cercando di costruire una vita. Eddie accetta di lasciarlo vivere, ma se Venom perde mai il controllo Eddie lo ucciderà, a cui Flash accetta. Eddie poi lascia e si veglia sulla città. Scheda Tecnica Nome Edward Allen Brock/ Eddie/ Venom/Anti-Venom/ Toxin Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Umano fuso con simbionte alieno/ Criminale/ Vigilante/Eroe Età 30 anni Poteri Come umano Eddie possiede la forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità di un uomo che si impegna in un intenso esercizio fisico tanto che è stato capace di tenere testa a 5 simbionti per breve tempo/ Come Venom possiede forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità sovrumane, rigenerazione, invisibilità, il simbionte può aumentare la forza dell'ospite all'infinito, capacità di assorbire la materia, capacità di far assumere al simbionte altri aspetti(abiti, divise), / Come Anti-Venom gli stessi poteri ma potenziati inoltre può bruciare i simbionti e purificare i poteri di esseri contaminati da radiazioni( Uomo Radioattivo/ Spiderman), / Come Toxin gli stessi poteri dell'Uomo ragno ma e Carnage quindi produzione di ragnatela, mutaforma, creazione di lame, inoltre possiede zanne velenose e una limitata telepatia tattile Debolezza Come umano può essere ucciso da lame, pallottole, coltelli, esplosioni/ Come Venom fuoco e frequenze sonore intense/ Come Anti-Venom uno speciale veleno creato da Norman Osborn/ Come Toxin Fuoco e Calore Capacità Distruttiva Grosso edificio in tutti e tre i casi Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Elevatissima Forza di Sollevamento 40 tonnellate come Venom/ Come Anti-Venom 80 tonnellate/ Come Toxin tra le 90 e le 100 tonnellate e forse classe 100 Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard il simbionte Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari